Obsession
by SoAJic
Summary: Raph finds himself strangely intrigued by Channel 3 news reporter, April O'Neil. The more she stays on his mind, the darker his thoughts about her become. What happens when he finds it hard to keep his thoughts from becoming his actions? When the dark desires in the furthest recesses of his mind manifest, will there be any hope left for him? WARNING: Chptr 3 includes sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, I haven't finished "You Know Who" yet. Its getting there. But this idea popped into my head the other night, and I enjoy stuff that's weird and dark, so here's my shot at weird and dark. Very dark, very weird. But alas, given this is my first try at such a thing, its only as good as a first try can be, if you catch my drift.

If you don't like Raph walking the fine line between sanity and batshit crazy, then this isn't the fic for you. Sorry, folks. Otherwise, have a read, leave a review, leave suggestions, whatever you feel... Unless you wanna tell me to eat shit and die or something like that. That's not so nice, especially since I dont have a beta reader (*shrug* I do what I can). But constructive criticism is awesome, guys!

Like the summary says, this fic will follow the arc of the Ninja Turtles films (I, II, III and TMNT), and will try not to disturb any of the happenings that took place during them, but give you a inside look at how our dear Raphie Boy gets to where he ends up by the end of the fic. I cant make any promises that there will be a happy ending, so dont get your hopes up. It'll get darker before the dawn. Sorry.

* * *

That goddamn news lady. Fuckin' April O'Neil, Channel 3 News.

Yeah, I knew who she was. I watched her almost every night. With her wavy, red hair, and those shoulder blades that didn't quit. Of course she'd be the first broad we rescued. Walkin' out to that goddamn news van all by herself in the dark, she was asking for trouble. Of course my fearless leader of big brother was right there, ready to swoop in, all antsy to prove to our father that we knew what we were doing.

Yeah, right, the fuck we did. We were fuckin' amateurs, bumblin' 'round in the dark like that after Leo insisted I take out the street light with my sai. I lobbed it up at the light and managed to bust the bulb, but of course in the dark I couldn't see where it landed.

The scuffle was so quick that we had to bail as soon as we had the goons tied up. I didn't get a chance to find my sai before we were scurrying back down the manhole, and I was watching Ms. O'Neil as she spotted my weapon, grabbed it and stuffed it in her big ass purse. The nerve of the bitch, takin' shit that wasn't hers. But what else should I have expected from a nosey investigative reporter?

"Damn."

I couldn't let my brothers know I'd fucked it up. Fearless was so damn giddy when we got back to the lair, telling our father, Splinter, how we'd kicked those goons asses all over the pavement. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't hold my tongue. Partly cause I couldn't stand watchin' Leo gloat about how good we were. We weren't that good. And cause I was guilty, I wasn't supposed to ever lose a weapon like that, I knew that for sure.

"I lost a sai!" It flew outta my mouth before I realized what I was sayin', "But I can get it back! I can get it back!"

All eyes were on me, along with my younger brother's fuckin' reassuring hand on my shoulder. The fuck did I need that for? I shoved him off, probably harder than I needed too. Harder than I meant to anyway, and the usually passive little shit shoved me back. The hell is this, a goddamn shoving match?

I gave him a hard push, a grunt accompanying it. If he wanted to take it there we could take it there. I'd fight him in front of our father, I didn't care, he touched me first. I don't know why he thought it'd be a good idea to lay a hand on me right now, gentle or not, I don't do that comforting bullshit, that ain't me anymore.

There was a noise of disapproval from Splinter that halted me. Mighta been a Japanese word, I don't know. I never studied up on my father's native tongue as much as my big brother, Goody Two-Shoes. I don't know. Whatever it was, it stopped me. Shit, I couldn't even look at Splinter or Donnie at that point. I was fuckin' fumin'! I was mad at Leo for even suggestin' we go up to the surface lookin' for trouble, mad at him for thinkin' takin' out the street light was a good idea, mad at myself for losin' my sai in the dark, and mad at that goddamn news lady for havin' the fuckin' audacity to steal shit that didn't belong to her in the first place.

I was in a red, angry haze. Splinter was sittin' there lecturing us, all of us, but I knew what he was saying was about me. Shit bein' hard for _me_ underground, havin' to stay invisible. Yeah, I got it sensei, I know I been goin' through some shit lately, I been surface antsy. I been angry. I been withdrawn. I been depressed. I ain't been who I used to be and you barely recognize me anymore. I picked up a temper. I got it. And I got that dig you took at me about staying invisible too. I was tryin', and losing my weapon like that, to a journalist of all people, mighta just gave us away.

By the time my two youngest brothers starting dickin' 'round with the radio I hadda get outta there. I put on my trench coat and my hat, and bailed.

But of course shit didn't get any better for me up top. I ran into some hockey mask wearing freak, got my ass kicked, got hit by a taxi. My head was clouded, I was too angry at that red-headed bitch. I couldn't get her outta my mind. The thought of her out there somewhere in the city, grippin my sai in her tiny little hands, inspecting it like she mighta even had a clue what it was or how to use it.

Pfft, who was I kiddin', she didnt know how to use something like that.

By the time I got home my head was even more fucked up. Probably from taking a cricket bat to the face, and from that O'Neil woman running through it. She'd scraped up her knees pretty good when one of those assholes tackled her. It was a shame too, she looked like she had some nice legs.

Fuck, why I am I even thinkin' about her legs? I need to find her and get my damn sai back.

I took off my coat and my hat and shoved them up on the coat rack, not even bothering to hang them properly. It didn't matter. I didn't see the point in keepin' shit neat and orderly, we lived in a goddamn sewer. I needed to sleep. I probably had a concussion from that cricket bat. Or the taxi. I don't know. I needed to sleep though. Sleep and first thing in the morning find that O'Neil woman.

Before I could even get fully into what we considered to be out living area my father called my name. It was gentle, but I knew it was another backhanded lecture that I was too tired for. I'd fucked up, how many times was he gonna rub it in? Couldn't he let it go already?

Halfway through and I was breaking, emotionally breaking. Tears streaming down my face. He didn't know what was wrong with me, what my problem was lately, why I'd gotten so lost in some dark place in my head. I didn't know either. All I knew was I'd been trying to hide it as long and as best I could. It'd always pop up though, in some sort of fiery rage that didn't make any sense to everyone on the outside. Hell, if I'd gotten another shove in at Donny earlier I mighta ripped his arm off and beat him with it.

I knew Splinter was worried about me, he couldn't get through to me. But I was worried too, I was worried cause I couldn't get through to me either when I was like that. Yeah, I had some logic somewhere in me, but it turned off. It turned off with everything else and all my energy was focused on hiding the fact that I was lost in some dark recess of my own head with shit scarier than anything my brother Michelangelo could ever see in one of those monster movies he was always bugging me to watch with him.

I wiped my tears with the tails of my mask, the red immediately catching my eye as I let it fall from my hand and onto my shoulder. It was such a stark contrast against my green skin. Kinda reminded me of that O'Neil woman's red hair. Wonder what those wavy red locks would look like against my shoulder. Bet all that hair smells good too, like lavender or whatever women's shampoo smells like.

I shook my head, stuffing the butts of my palms against my eye sockets as I stood and backed away from my father as quickly as I could. I needed to sleep, I needed to sleep and get that bitch off my mind. In the morning I'd find her, get my sai back, and be done with her.


	2. Chapter 2

This update happened much slower than I meant it to, sorry for that. Life happens though. Welp, Raph's hot on the trail of April O'Neil, and this chapter seemed to turn into a bit of filler before Raph really starts to get... aggressive, for lack of a better term for what he'll do once he catches up to April. Stick with me folks, I promise I'll blow your mind in one way or another (increidble excitement, lame disappointment, they're both possble). Read, review, make suggestions, comments. Again, no eatting shit or dying is welcome. Reviews though are encouraged, as consumer feedback and suggestions onproduct enhancement are always the best way to get what you want (read: more story).

* * *

My alarm's goin' off. I can hear it, but I cant make my eyes open ta turn it off. God, its killin' my head. Feels like the damn clock's literally clamberin' against the inside of my fuckin' skull.

Jesus Christ, knock it off will ya?!

My arm shoots out from my hammock and knocks the damn thing off the nightstand and onta the floor. It don't turn off, but its far enough away from my head ta ignore. I think I get back ta sleep, I don't know. Either way, it ends up being late afternoon before my feet touch the grimy floor of my room. I was supposed ta be up early for somethin', but I cant remember what. All I know is my fuckin' face hurts like somebody hit me with a- Oh yeah, that freak with the hockey mask creamed me with that frickin' cricket bat!

I was out last night, up top. The hell was I doing up there?

I'm groggy. Yeah. Groggy.

Shit.

I open my bedroom door and step inta the main room where my brothers are gathered 'round the TV. What're those tools so interested in today? Somethin' on the news? There's always somethin' happenin' in this fucked up city.

"Mmmmuah, I'm in love!" Michelangelo kisses the TV screen then pulls back enough for me ta see what's going on.

Fuck! That news lady. How could I'ave forgotten about that bitch?

She's interviewin' Chief Wiggum- err, I mean, Chief Sterns. He reminds me of Wiggum on the Simpsons. Both of 'em are fuckin' idiots. Spend too much time in the donut box and not enough time doin' any real cop work. Either way, this little news report saved me doin' some detective work of my own. Now I know exactly where the bitch is, down at City Hall. I'll just head over there, follow her home, grab my sai, and be done with her.

I'm clutchin' the one I got left tight in my right hand, trying not ta drive it inta the back of Mikey's skull as he gushes at the screen. He and Donnie think she's great. She ain't that great. She's a thief is what she is. And all that red she's always wearing kinda gives me the impression that she might as well be easy too. Reminds of that song, The Lady In Red. You know the part that says somethin' about all the guys asking if she wanted ta dance, looking for a little romance. Some shit like that. Either way I bet the bitch had a line of 'em waitin' outside her bedroom door.

"The girl is a fox!"

Seriously Leo?! As if the two little dingbats weren't enough, fawnin' all over the screen at her, while she blabbers on with those fuckin' pouty lips, you gotta join in too? It ain't like you'd be the one out of all us ta feel them lips on your scaly green skin. You think just cause you're the oldest you'd get dibs? I'd get her before you any day, bro.

Shit, I'm smirkin' at that thought as I turn around ta grab my hat, ploppin' it on top of my head. I'm pretty damn satisfied with myself for some reason. I mean hell, maybe I'd give the bitch a little scare when I find her, shove my beak firm against them lips for a second?

I'm trekkin' through the sewers and halfway ta City Hall before I even realize that the thoughts runnin' through my head are a problem. Get it together, Raphael! Jesus, I'm going ta get my sai, not scare the piss outta a nosey reporter. I'm sure tryin' to shove my tongue down her throat would give us away faster than me losin' my sai in the first place. Why the hell I even thought I might wanna try kissin' that old hag is beyond me anyway. I mean she's gotta be like, I dunno, 35? That's old enough ta be my mother!

I lift a manhole cover and poke my head out, tryin'a see if the coast is clear. I came up in an alley about a block away and I gotta move quick if I'm gonna catch her in time. I don't really see anybody around so I push the cover all the way off and climb out, dusting off my coat once I'm up top. I push the cover back in place and adjust my hat, pullin' the brim down over my eyes, tryin'a cover the fact that I got a beak and green skin hiding underneath. It didn't matter much though, if these stupid humans never bothered ta take notice of my green calves and the fact that I'm walkin' 'round barefoot with only two toes on each foot, my green beak should be the least of my worries.

I'm hustlin' down the sidewalk, I lost time back there in the alley, thinkin' too much. Been wrapped up in my own thoughts so much lately that time's been breezin' by without me noticin' a lot. I grab a newspaper outta a trashcan and take cover behind the side of some crummy building across the street. I gotta stay incognito as Donnie would say. I cant get caught out here in broad day light, especially not by her. She cant notice me before I want her to.

I open up the newspaper and pretend I'm readin' it. Shit's a week old but it don't matter since I'm glancing over my shoulder across the street at City Hall anyway, waitin' for her ta come out.

Come on lady, I ain't got all day.

I'm startin' to wonder if I missed her. I thought I'd been pretty quick gettin' through the sewer tunnels but I mighta lost more time in the alley than I thought. But she'd have to like wrap up or something, right? She wouldn't just stand there in front of the camera and say 'This is Foxy O'Neil, signing off,' hand over her microphone and walk outta the building, would she? Pack up her camera maybe? Who I am kiddin'? The bitch would probably shove the mic in her big ass purse and take that home with her too, while some flunky packed up the up the rest of the equipment. Kneelin' down, coiling up the cables while he looks up her dress. Heh. I bet he'd look up her dress.

I'd look up her dress.

I glance over my shoulder again and there she is, skipping down the front steps of the building with that giant ass purse slung over her shoulder. Maybe she's still got my sai in it? I could catch up to her on a street that ain't so crowded and swipe it. I ain't the best pick pocket though, and stealin' the whole purse would be kinda hard. It's so friggin' big, it'd be like stealing a god damn gym bag, so that ain't gonna work either. Maybe I could force her into an alley, nice and alone, and just demand she give it to me. Heh. Yeah, she'll _give it to _me alright if I get her alone.

Fuck, Raphael, get your head outta the gutter and focus!

She's headed for the subway, I gotta catch her before she catches that damn train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Yay! I managed to get this chapter out much sooner than the last... It turned out okay, I think... maybe. I dont know, you'll tell me though. I had a hard time getting in Raph's head here, so characterization may seem lacking in favor of overall story progression for this chapter. Sorry. Reviews are much appreciated, even if you dont plan to read any further, all thoughts and opinions are welcome. And lets be honest, pats on the back make me write faster cause then I know you're reading and ejoying it.  
**Warnings include**: For this chapter,_ fondling, fingering, and masturbation_.

* * *

I ran down the stairs of the subway station. There's too many people down here. I'm tryin' ta keep my head down so I don't draw attention ta myself, but keep my eyes up for that O'Neil woman at the same time. I'm in the middle of the crowd when the train shows up and everybody starts pushin' their way on. My eyes are dartin' all around, trying ta check out faces. Where the hell'd she go? I don't wanna board the train if she ain't on it, and I don't see her. That red hair and big purse are hard ta miss in this crowd of Wall Street yuppies in their suits, shoving me around, bumpin' me with their god damn briefcases.

Maybe she didn't come down here, maybe I just _thought_ she was headed for the subway. I mean, I'd headed her off and cut in front of her, but shit. I mighta had this all wrong, I mighta fuckin' lost her. I been off my game lately.

The train cars are fillin' up fast and the crowd's dwindlin'. If she ain't here, I can't get in them cars headed off somewhere, stuck in there with all them people where I could easily be exposed. I can't take that chance. Nah, I been gettin' enough lectures from Splinter lately, I ain't takin' the chance.

The doors close and I turn ta head back up the steps and there the bitch is, skippin' down 'em. I feel like she's lookin' right at me, starin' right in my big green face, and I stop dead in my tracks as she comes closer ta me. There ain't no one left on the subway platform behind me and I push myself behind a column at the foot of the stairs. She rushes past me down the rest of the steps, lettin' me catch a whiff of her perfume on the way. All the rushin' in the world ain't stopping that subway train though and it takes off without her in tow.

"Great. Just great." She's mumblin' under her breath, but I hear her loud and clear.

It _is_ just great. We're nice and alone, babe.

I'm about ta push out from behind the column and give this broad the scare of her life. I got my sai in my hand incase she starts screamin', makin' too much noise when I grab her. My fuckin' hands are sweatin' though, and for a second my head gets a little foggy. I'm freakin' out. I don't know what I'm gonna do once I get hold of her. I gotta get my other sai back though, and maybe some quick lip-ta-beak action. Slip my wide, flat tongue in her tiny little mouth for a second.

Fuck, I gotta stop thinkin' like that. Just the sai Raphael, just the sai.

I start ta count ta ten, tryin' ta take a few seconds ta steady my nerves and get my head tagether, but I ain't made it past four before a bunch of guys in black long-johns rush the stairs in near silence. Silence only a trained ninja could pull off. These asshole have gotta be hot as shit in those getups. They don't even glance at me as they surround the news lady from behind. I swear this woman has gotta be the worst fuckin' reporter on the planet, she wouldn't know the meaning of being alert if her life depended on it. And judgin' by the looks of these guys, it just might.

"We've been waiting for you, Miss O'Neil."

Who hasn't? Take a number and get in line buddy; I got first dibs on this bitch.

I peek out from behind the column ta watch, and the news lady smiles nervously.

She laughs at little as she asks, "What, am I behind on my Sony payments again?"

"Your mouth will bring you much trouble, Miss O'Neil," One of the ninjas says ta her.

No shit, fuckface?! This lady has ta get a clue. A bunch of goons are surrounding you in an empty subway station, no you aren't behind on your Sony payments, dumb-o. From the looks of it, you're about ta be mugged again, or this is gonna turn inta some kinda kinky gangbang that I won't be able ta get my slimy green dick in on.

I shake my head again, this time ta clear it. I don't know why I keep thinkin' like that about her. She ain't the best lookin broad in New York, and for sure wouldn't be my first choice if I had my pick of all the human women in it. But she'd smelled damn good coming down them stairs a minute ago. And all that red hair, it complimented me nice. She probably had real cool skin too, cool and soft.

"I deliver a message... Shut it."

I don't snap outta my thoughts till I hear the distinct sound of flesh meeting flesh. My head whips around again, the bastard slapped her. He put his fuckin' hands on her. Sounded like he popped her so hard he was trying smack that cute little dimple outta her chin. And now I'm growlin' low in my throat, my rage bubbling just under the surface. The hell does this fuck think he is, puttin' his hands on what's mine like that?

She pulls my sai from her giant purse, I shouldn't known she had it with her. Her little fist closed around in it, holdin' it all wrong, but I'm proud of her for at least tryin' ta defend herself this time. It only lasts a few seconds, before she's all too easily disarmed and my sai lands right next ta the column I'm hidin' behind. I'm too busy watchin' her though ta grab it. She's swinging that purse around like its got a brick in it, tryin' ta clobber those goons before they get the one up on her. It ain't until she's knocked out cold with one punch that my body catches up ta my brain and the fact that my sais layin' at my feet.

Come ta Papa.

I bend as quiet as I can and snake my arm out, my hand clutchin' and draggin my sai back ta me across the concrete floor. Yeah, I missed this cool steel in my hand. Having one only made me lonely for the other, but now, with both sais in my grip where they belong... fuck yes.

I take another peek at the O'Neil woman, laying there with those assholes circled around her, and I almost leave her there. _Almost_. I'd gotten what I came for, I don't need ta but inta this, it ain't my fight. Something about the way she's layin' there though, makes her look like she's sleepin'. Sleepin' and innocent. God only knows what these freaks'll do with her if I let 'em take her. They might even kill her.

If I take her, well, I ain't sure what I'll do with her either. I squeeze my eyes shut. Part of me ain't too sure she's better off with me. But at least I won't kill her.

I _won't_ kill her.

I don't think on it any further before I'm springing from behind the column I'd been hiding behind and kickin' those goons asses up and down the subway platform. I know I got the jump on 'em. If they'd been expecting an attack it'da been a hell of a lot harder ta knock 'em all out so easily. I could tell that much by how silent they'd swooped in on the broad. These weren't your average, run of the mill, wannabe-ninja-thugs. Nah, these guys were well trained. Soon as I knock the last one out, I shove my sais in my belt and scoop up the reporter and her gym bag. She's better off with me. And holding her close ta me like this, up in my arms, fuck me, she smells good.

I ain't gonna kill her, just gonna take her home and smell her a little bit better. Bury my beak in her neck and take all the whiffs I want, then dump her in the tunnels somewhere.

There's a subway train coming and I hurry ta get onta the tracks before it makes it ta the station. I jump from the platform, careful with the broad in my arms, the wind kickin' up around us making her scent hit me even harder before I push us inta the tiny bit of space underneath the platform and between the tracks before the train comes. When it passes, I bolt down the tunnel as fast my legs will carry me and her and her gym bag. It's a lot of weight, and my senses are on overload from her scent and the feel of her cool skin against my palms. I knew she'd have cool skin. This is the first touch of a woman I've ever gotten and its drivin' me wild in every way possible.

I'm nearly ta the fork in the tunnel where it splits off inta two different directions, one leading back ta the lair, the other leadin' ta some filth infested sewage heap, when I think I hear something behind me. I stop and turn around, but I don't see nothin'. This whole shit's got me edgy. I mean, I'm kidnappin' a news reporter just ta smell her at my leisure... and maybe run my hands over some of this cool skin, cause now that I'm touchin' it, fuck if I wanna stop. Of course I'm edgy. I shrug it off and keep goin', hurrying. My arms are startin' ta strain under her weight. It ain't that she's heavy, it's that I gotta carry dead weight.

By the time I get the lair and inta the main room, my arms are ready ta give out and I gotta put her down on the couch a second. I can't move her anymore until I get some circulation back in my arms. I shrug outta my coat, tryin' ta get my arms from being constricted in the fabric to help 'em recover quicker, before takin' my hat off and tossin' it across the room.

Damn, she looks peaceful like that though, spread out on my sofa, sleepin' like an angel with all that red hair bathing her face. I can't help but kneel down in next ta her and brush a couple strands off her cheek. She's got such prominent cheek bones that I let my thumb linger there for a minute before I bring it up ta touch the knot on her forehead where that fuckin' asshole punched her a knocked her out.

Christ, from the looks of that thing she's gonna be out for hours.

I give my hands a shake, trying ta shake out the cramps in my arms. I gotta get her inta my room if I'm gonna enjoy the little bit of time I'm gonna have checkin' this broad out before she comes to.

"Leo?!" I call out for my brother, tryin' ta make sure nobody's around. I cant pick this lady up again just yet, my arms are still too tired. And the last thing I want is ta be caught with her. If Leo answer's back that'll at least give me a few seconds, and enough of an adrenaline rush ta scoop her up and shove her somewhere before he comes out ta see what's going on.

There ain't no answer.

"Donnie?! Mikey?!"

Still nothin'.

I'm startin' ta get the impression I'm here alone. Good.

I rest one of my hands on the board's knee while I lean over her and give her neck a good, long sniff. Fuck she smells so good I cant stand it, and my hand starts ta caress up and down her bare calf as I go in for another whiff. Her hair this time. Shampoo and sweat mix in my nostrils, and the smell's so insane that my eyes literally roll back in my head so hard that my eye lids flutter.

It ain't until I feel a tightening in my lower plastron that I realize what's happening. I'm gettin' totally turned on by her scent, and I pull away from her enough ta get some air.

"Leo?!" I'm startin' ta panic. If he comes out here and catches me smellin' this bitch up, fuck knows what he'll think of me. I mean, hell, I'm already sure he thinks I'm a fucked in the head, no reason ta confirm it for him.

No one answers me though.

I'm restin' on my haunches starin' down at this woman, my hand's still running up her calf and I let it. I let it keep feeling that cool skin against my palm. It slides up further, past her knee, up her skirt a little before her skin starts ta feel warm ta the touch. I may not be human, but I ain't no dummy when it comes ta human anatomy. I know where ta touch ta find warmth if that's what I'm lookin' for.

Is that what I'm lookin' for? I don't even know anymore. I don't know anything past the fact that I love how she smells, and how she smells is making dick twitch. That realization is enough ta send me in for another round, my beak shoved against her neck, running up over her jaw ta her ear.

A soft churr escapes my lips and my tongue slips from my mouth ta flick her ear lobe. Shit, even her ears are cool. Yeah, I do want a warm spot, I need something warm ta contrast all this cool skin. It's that need that sends my hand further up her skirt and between her legs before my brain catches up ta what I'm doing. I have a quick moment of guilt, a second where I realize what the fuck I'm doin' and know I need ta stop. But its stomped out as quick as it came when I realize the bitch doesn't have any panties on.

Oh Miss O'Neil, you really are easy.

My dick is straining against my slit, the head's already poking out and leakin' precum down my plastron.

Fuck, I need ta stop. _Stop it, Raphael_. This isn't right. It's not. This isn't me. _This isn't me_.

I can't pull myself away from her warmth though, and my thick green finger plunges between her folds and enters her. That's all it takes for my beak ta find its way ta her mouth and I start kissing at it, licking at her lips, smelling at her neck.

My dick spills from its hiding place and I churr inta her neck as the cold air assaults it before my free hand wraps around it, spreading my precum over the hard green shaft as I start ta stroke myself in time with the finger on my other hand that's pumping inta her.

Fuck yes. Fuck, its so good. It all feels so good! I never thought I'd have this moment, I never thought I'd have a beautiful broad underneath me letting me get off on her.

But she wasn't really _letting_ me, I mean, she was knocked out. Any other way and this wouldn't be happening, would it? No, there was no other way this would be happening. The only way for me ta get my rocks off was with an _unconscious_ news reporter. I'm gettin' my rocks off with an unconscious news reporter.

This isn't right. But something about that thought makes my dick pulse harder in my hand and my finger pump her faster as I continue ta hover over her on my knees while I stroke and paw at myself.

This isn't me. I don't want ta do this, _this isn't me_. But I can't pull my hand off my dick, and I can't pull my finger outta her. She's so damn soft and warm and wet around my finger that I need ta know what she'll feel like around my dick.

I don't wanna do this!

"Leo!" I call out again. He needs ta be home, he needs ta hear me so this can stop. He's gotta hear me, this has gotta stop. "Leo, please," my cry's frantic and pleading and I think I might be on the verge of tears. But the louder I scream for my brother, the harder I pull on my dick and the closer I get ta cummin' all over the floor. _I need this ta stop_. "Leo, please. Leo, ya gotta be home! I don't know what I'm doin'!" My pleas are strangled and desperate as they fly from my lips.

It's a second before I hear him answer me and a wave of relief floods through me before a second wave of panic hits and I pull my finger outta the news lady and start trying ta force my erection back inside my shell.

"What, Raph?!"

He's makin' his way out here, takin' his sweet ass time and I don't know if I'm grateful or not. I needed this ta stop, so on the one hand I'm grateful that his presence is putting a halt ta my actions but on the other he's takin' so long that I'm afraid I might try ta touch her again.

I get my dick tucked away. It's so fuckin' hard in my shell that it hurts, and something about that continues ta turn me on. It hurts so bad, and the pain turns me on. That's the only thought swimming through my head as I pull O'Neil's skirt down hastily before Leo's bedroom door opens and my arousal fully diminishes. As soon as he sees the woman on the couch, his eyes widen.

"Are you _crazy_?!"

Fuck, bro, if you only knew, you wouldn't have ta ask.


End file.
